Season 14 The Comeback
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Benson and Stabler will once again become partners as the whole SVU team reunites to save one of their own leading a new SVU team of detectives Rebecca O'Rourke a naïve rookie from the Midwest and her new partner Bronx born and raised Cole Creed.
1. The Request

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I only own this story and any characters I create.

This is my personal response to Dick Wolf and NBC. At first, I was not going to update my stories let alone write a new one but I didn't want to disappoint or leave any readers in a lurch that would make me just as bad as Wolf & company so I decided to write a story that will be a proposal for season 14 if readers like it. I will also be updating my other stories too any suggestions on what to update first would be greatly appreciated!

**Season 14 The Comeback…**

**Summary:** Benson and Stabler will once again become partners as the whole SVU team reunites to save one of their own leading a new SVU team of detectives Rebecca O'Rourke a naïve rookie from the Midwest and her new partner Bronx born and raised Cole Creed.

Olivia Benson yawned as she stretched to turn over in bed she reached for the alarm clock button hitting it without even looking. She sighed staring up at the ceiling above her bed. She rubbed her eyes and groaned pushing the bed spread up and off as she sat at the edge of her bed. The sun beamed in from her window lighting a path across the floor. Olivia stood up and walked to her bathroom. She looked at her face briefly in the mirror frowning before grabbing her tooth brush and brushing her teeth. It took her all of fifteen minutes to get into her Saturday morning running gear. When she stepped out of her apartment building in Manhattan she was hit with the hot humidity that hung in the air in New York City in August. She turned on her iPod and started running.

Olivia ran for over an hour before returning to her apartment. She kicked on her sneakers in the hall entrance way dropping her keys on the table heading for the shower. She stopped when she heard the phone ringing. She jogged to the kitchen picking up the extension. "Hello?" Olivia said somewhat breathlessly.

"Hello, Olivia."

Olivia heart jumped at the familiar voice on the line though she had not heard it in well over a year. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine. How are you? How are the kids?" Olivia asked dancing around the question she really wanted to ask as she leaned against her door frame.

"Good." The answer came slow the cautious undertone belying the word choice. "Can you meet me for lunch?"

Olivia fingers tightened around the phone's receiver. Yes, something was definitely wrong. "Okay, where?"

"That diner on 8th?"

Olivia brushed her sweaty stuck bangs off her forehead. "When?"

"Is twelve, okay?"

"Yes, twelve is okay." Olivia answered quickly not sure how she was going to wait that long.

"Okay, see you then Olivia."

"Bye, Kathy." Olivia said quietly as she heard the phone click. God, please let him be okay. Olivia closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing. She hadn't spoken to her partner in over a year actually 390 days and fourteen some odd hours. She hadn't spoken to him since that day since Jenna. Olivia opened her eyes staring blankly at the refrigerator in front of her wondering why on earth Kathy Stabler was calling her now.

Olivia nervously played with the straw wrapper in between flipping her wrist over and staring at her watch. It was 11:58. Olivia unwrapped and rewrapped the straw paper her eyes fixed on the door. She almost jumped when she saw Kathy Stabler walk through it. Kathy smiled seeing Olivia. It was a genuine and sincere smile from the blonde as she made her way to Olivia's booth. Olivia watched Kathy's face the detective in her looking for any signs good or bad. Kathy looked relaxed, happy. She smiled when she reached the table extending her arms to give Olivia a quick hug. "You look great as always." Kathy said surprising herself at the sincerity and lack of jealously in her own words.

"Thank you, so do you." Olivia said sitting down in the booth again. "You look happy."

Kathy smiled. "Actually, I am."

Olivia smiled relaxing a little Kathy would not be happy if something had happened to Elliot.

Kathy looked up at the waitress interrupting them. She ordered a glass of ice tea and a salad before turning back to Olivia. "I am going back to school."

"Really?" Olivia smiled. "That's great."

"It is a little nerve wracking." Kathy laughed. "It has been a while but a friend encouraged me and I have always wanted to be a nurse practioner. It is easier now with all the kids out of the house and Eli in school."

"Wow, Eli in school." Olivia said softly flashing back to the day he was born.

"Yeah, he is getting so big." Kathy said. "He has started to lose that little boy look. Now, he looks like a little man. I really hate that part."

Olivia nodded even though with no kids of her own she could hardly relate.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you." Kathy said softly.

Olivia nodded.

"It is about, Elliot." Kathy said.

Olivia nodded again.

"Olivia-" Kathy started. "Elliot and I are divorced. It became official a month ago."

Olivia's hand froze on the straw wrapper.

"Elliot is not okay." Kathy said bluntly. "He has been a mess since the day he left the unit. He has shut everyone out including the kids. I don't even know him, anymore."

"That is not like him. He loves those kids. He loves you." Olivia said.

Kathy shook her head softly. "He loves his kids, yes I know that but he can't seem to get out of this hole of self-pity he has buried himself into. I know he cut you out, too but I know you are the only one who can help him Olivia. I can't anymore. We haven't been able to help each other in a really long time. But, you are different."

Olivia sighed biting her lower lip. "Kathy, he never called me back. I left messages for months. Elliot doesn't want to talk to me."

"Yeah, he does. He always does. You are the only person who has ever been able to pull him back from this dark side he has. Do you have any idea how hard that is for me his wife to admit? It has always been you to keep him sane. Please, Olivia I need you to try for Elliot's kids." Kathy pleaded.

Olivia looked over at her. "How bad is he?"

Kathy shook her head. "Angry, morose, drinking."

Olivia swallowed harder. "Drinking?"

Kathy nodded sadly. "I am afraid it is a real problem. It started a couple of days after he quit the force and it has only gotten worse."

Olivia stared at the Formica table top. Could she do this? Could she help her partner? Could she help him in a way that she could not help her own mother? Could she help him even after he had abandoned her without as much as a goodbye? Twelve plus years and no goodbye had left Olivia with her own set of unresolved baggage. "I'll try Kathy." Olivia said after several minutes of silence.

"Thank you, Olivia." Kathy reached across the table squeezing her hand. "Thank you." Kathy slipped her hand back reaching into her purse she pulled out a small piece of white paper. "His new address, he is living in the city."

Olivia's fingers pressed down on the small slip of paper sliding as Kathy slid it over toward her. She stared at the little piece of paper under her fingertips her heart beating faster.

A/N: If you would like it in the next chapter, we learn about Olivia's promotion, meet her old partner Rebecca, and Rebecca's new partner Cole. These two share a lot of similarities with our dynamic duo. More importantly after over a year of no contact, Olivia goes to see Elliot.


	2. Becca & Cole

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Season 14 The Comeback

Becca & Cole

Olivia entered the busy precinct, a place she used to spend all of her days and many of her nights. Her heels clicked across the hard tile floors as she made her way to the elevator. Olivia entered making little eye contact with the crowd surrounding her as she pushed the button for the third floor before making her way to the back of the elevator. She leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes briefly in attempt to wish away the headache that Kathy Stabler's request had started. The ding of the elevator broke her revere and Olivia stepped out into the familiarity of the 1-6 her old home. She slowly walked into the bullpen. Somehow it all seemed different but just the same. The furniture, the desks, the walls, and the people milling about were relatively the same but there were missing pieces, the biggest being Elliot. Olivia still remembered the pain of entering this room of sitting at her desk and staring at his empty one knowing he was not coming back. It had broken a piece of her. She stared at her old desk at the person sitting at it knowing that she had kept Liv somewhat sane for the couple of months they had partnered before Olivia had left for her knew supervisory role. Mentoring Rebecca had become Olivia's saving grace something to keep her mind off the pain of Elliot's departure at least occupying the days, the nights were a different story. Rebecca O'Rourke looked up from her desk, her cop sense kicking in that someone was looking at her that some dynamic in the room had changed, what her granddad called good ole intuition. Her big brown eyes met her old partner's eyes, Olivia Benson. A smile emerged on her face. Olivia had become like a big sister to her when she first started at the 1-6. She had helped her get settled in her apartment moving from Wisconsin to New York City had been quite an ordeal even without the culture shock. Olivia had also helped her to acclimate to her new job and the politics of being the new girl. She finished her conversation before hanging up the phone and walking over to give Olivia a hug.

Olivia smiled hugging her back. She laughed inwardly still remembering her shock the first time Rebecca had hugged her. She had been so stunned almost falling backward. But that was Rebecca; she hugged them all even Fin and Munch much to their chagrin. Munch had even joked that he thought that the government must be putting something different in the Wisconsin water and they all had secretly thought that she would never make it. That was before they knew she had been first in class at the academy, had a black belt, a ninety eight percent case closure rate in Wisconsin, and was better shot than any of them. "How are you doing, Rebecca?" Olivia asked.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, same thing different day I still want to kill Creed at least ten times a day." She smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Speak of the devil."

"And the devil appears," Cole finished winking at Olivia. "You're not telling tales outta school are you, Becs?"

Rebecca frowned at her stubborn partner sucking in her breath. "Rebecca, Creed. It is Rebecca."

Cole laughed placing his feet up on the desk and grinning at Olivia as he ran his hand over his bald head. "So sensitive." He smirked.

Olivia shook her head at his cockiness which reminded her of another detective who had sat in that very same seat.

"She didn't like Gidget, either." Cole said dropping his feet down and bending his six foot three frame over the desk's computer keyboard.

"You are so such an ass, Creed." Rebecca said smacking him lightly upside the head as she walked over to filing cabinets.

"You know she is in love with me, right?" Cole winked at Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, the love just comes shining through Cole."

"Olivia?"

Olivia twisted around to see her old friend Fin Tuturola standing behind her. Olivia turned and crossed the distance between them in two easy strides giving him a big hug. Hugs had become a mainstay since Rebecca's arrival.

"It is so good to see you, Benson. It feels like we never do." Fin said sadly.

"I'll second that." Munch said coming into the bullpen. "We miss you around here; it's not the same even with mini Benson and Stabler." John Munch smiled referring to the 1-6's newest duo.

Olivia smiled. "I miss you guys, too. A lot."

"So come around more often." Fin chastised gently.

"Okay, I promise." Olivia said squeezing his arm. "Is Cragen, here?"

"Aw, so you just came for the Captain." Munch said.

Olivia shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to him." Olivia had actually hoped to get his input in dealing with Elliot. She knew what it was like to deal with a drunk but not to be one. Her former Captain knew all too well about that addiction and he had somehow managed it cold turkey. Olivia was hoping for his advice before she saw Elliot.

"Captain is with Chief of D's all afternoon, Liv." Fin said. "Sorry about that."

Olivia nodded in understanding.

Rebecca looked at the sad look that crossed her former partner's face she looked like she needed a friend. "You know I am off in about half an hour, are you up for dinner?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I will meet you at the diner down the street."

Rebecca smiled knowing the place immediately they had ate there many times coming off the long harrowing nights shifts filled with things no one should see. "Okay."

Olivia left the precinct after reassuring Fin and Munch, she would visit more and not just for cases.

Cole studied his partner who had returned to her desk across from him. Her head was bent in concentration. Her blonde ponytail falling forward softly resting just past her shoulder.

"Are you mad?" Rebecca asked without looking up.

"Of course, not, she looks like she needs someone to talk to Becs." Cole said softly.

Rebecca looked up her brown eyes meeting his equally dark ones. "Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Rebecca bit her lower lip having a strong suspicion that Olivia's needing to talk might have something to do with ex-partner Elliot Stabler.

"You still will owe me, pool and pizza though." Cole grinned at her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Maybe but you are buying the pizza, Creed."

Cole smiled at her. "Yeah, whatever Gidget." He grinned as he picked up the phone ignoring the angry stare she was most definitely sending his way.

A/N: I hope you like the story is a little different for me as far as storyline but I promise lots of smut, angst, and twists. I will describe Cole and Becca more and more each chapter both of them have huge reasons for choosing SVU which you will find out. Just to get a good physical picture in your head, Cole would look and sound like Vin Diesel. Becca would look like Sandra Dee hence Cole's nickname Gidget Next up, some important discussions between people including Benson and Stabler. Thank you for reading!


	3. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

Season 14 The Comeback

Discussions…

Rebecca entered the diner scanning the room for her former partner's face. She smiled seeing Olivia's dark head bowed over a menu in one of the back booths. Rebecca walked toward her squeezing her way through the dinner crowd her brown boots making distinct clicking sounds against the dinner's linoleum floor. She slipped into the right side of the booth dropping her coat and purse beside her on the seat.

Olivia smiled looking up. "Hey,"

Rebecca grabbed one of the menus from the stand surveying the contents. "Hey, sorry you had to wait,"

"No problem," Olivia said placing her menu back in the holder. "It wasn't long really."

A young weary looking waitress approached their table. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

Olivia looked over to Rebecca receiving a confirming nod she turned to the waitress. "I will have the house salad, Italian dressing on the side, and an iced tea."

The waitress turned her gaze to Rebecca. "I will have the cheeseburger, onions rings, and a chocolate shake."

Olivia shook her head. "You know that should be illegal,"

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Being able to consume that much food and weigh what you do," Olivia said.

Rebecca laughed. "I have a great metabolism so sue me."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

Rebecca looked at her carefully over the Formica table.

Olivia averted her eyes reading the familiar I know something is up with you look that Rebecca was sending her. "So…" Olivia started at the same time Rebecca did.

"Jinx," Rebecca said laughing her brown eyes crinkling. "So now you have to spill Benson. What is it?"

Olivia sighed. "I got a call today."

Rebecca gave an encouraging nod for her to go on.

"From Kathy Stabler," Olivia said.

"As in Elliot Stabler your former partner's wife," Rebecca asked.

Olivia nodded this time. "Except she is not,"

"Not what?"

"Not his wife," Olivia sat back as the waitress deposited their food.

Rebecca gave a low whistle. "Wow, not his wife huh. How about that, so what did she want?" Rebecca studied Olivia's expression carefully. She had always felt that Olivia had feelings beyond partnership and friendship for Elliot Stabler. Rebecca still remembered how miserable Olivia had been when she first started and how she had tried to hide the pain that was written all over her face. But Rebecca knew that you didn't push people to talk about what they were not ready to talk about it would always get you nowhere less than nowhere actually.

"She wants me to see Elliot. She said he is drinking. A lot." Olivia whispered the last part.

Rebecca swirled her onion ring in the ketchup pool on her plate. "Are you?"

"I don't know she thinks I can help him," Olivia sighed.

"You doubt that?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, Becca. It has been a long time since I even talked to Elliot. He cut me off after everything that happened with Jenna. I sure wasn't able to help him then. I sincerely doubt he wants my help even if I have any help to give." Olivia said.

"You'll do it," Rebecca said.

"I will?" Olivia asked.

"Of course you will. It is your nature Olivia, to help. Elliot is your best friend and former partner, time doesn't change that. It's not even really a question, is it?" Rebecca's tone was matter of fact.

Olivia sighed leaning back in your both. "I am not sure what to even say to him."

Rebecca nodded sympathetically. "You will know when you see him, Liv."

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Olivia asked fear in her voice.

Rebecca reached across the table to squeeze her former partner now friend's hand. "That is not even a possibility, Benson. Go see him, tonight."

Cole Creed entered the house he shared with his sister Ana. "I'm home," He called out loudly.

"In the kitchen," Ana yelled back.

Cole entered the kitchen to find his older sister perched on the counter her legs swinging the cordless phone beside her. "Hey, how was your day?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yelled at by six customers, some ass tipped me fifty cents on lunch, and some old man propositioned me."

Cole grinned at her. "Old and rich or old and creepy?"

"If it was old and rich, do ya think I would be here enjoying your company little brother," Ana smirked back at him pushing her dark black hair out of her eyes.

Cole opened the refrigerator. "Where's Miriam?"

"In her room working on her homework," Ana answered sliding off the counter and grabbing her backpack off the kitchen table. "We had manicotti for dinner. I left some in the oven for you. She has to finish her homework before any television, Cole."

"Got it," Cole answered closing the refrigerator and moving toward the stove.

"I love you," Ana leaned forward kissing her brother's cheek.

"Love you, too," Cole replied sitting the manicotti dish on the counter. "Be careful and call me when you leave class, okay?"

Ana nodded before heading back to say goodnight to Miriam.

Cole heard the door close and the footsteps of his ten year old niece. "Hi, Miri. How was school?" Cole asked as his niece rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Miri shrugged. "It was okay? How was work?"

Cole suppressed a laugh at the serious look on Miri's young face. A face that beautifully mirrored his sisters with the exception of the bright green eyes, Miri was Ana's doppelganger. Her dark complexion, black hair, and impish smile were all a reflection of the Creed gene pool. "Work was good," Cole simply answered.

Miri came over to stand by her uncle. "How's Becca?"

"Becca is good," Cole said handing his manicotti filled fork over to Miriam who ate the whole bite.

"When is she gonna hang with us again?" Miri asked.

"I don't know, Mir. Becca is pretty busy," Cole said.

Miriam gave her uncle a pointed look. "You should invite her,"

Cole shrugged his shoulders noncommittally before picking his niece up and plopping her on the counter.

"I'll talk to her," Miriam stated around a forkful of food.

Cole shook his head at his niece. "You did all your homework, Mir?"

"Yes," Miriam answered giving him her biggest puppy dog eyes. "Can we watch television while we eat?"

Cole who would do anything for his niece quickly acquiesced. An hour later, he tucked her into bed and sat in the living room waiting for his sister. This was his routine every school night. He would not go to bed until Ana was back safely. He hated her insistence that she could get to school on her own. He would have gladly taken her every evening but she had fought hard for her independence back. Cole stared out the window waiting trying as he did every time to forget the one night she had not gotten back safely the night Miriam was conceived.

Olivia stood outside Elliot's building having left the diner over an hour ago. She stared up at the brick building her hand clenched around the crumbled address with a deep breath she crossed the street and entered the building. Elliot's apartment was on the sixth floor. Olivia could feel the sweat gathering in her palms with every floor ding of the elevator. She stepped out on the sixth floor hesitating so long that she had to put her hand out to prevent the elevator door from reclosing. She walked down the long bare hallway finding it difficult to breathe. She swallowed hard trying to steady her shaking hand before knocking on the door. Olivia heard some noise and then the door opened. Olivia sucked in her breath as she came face to face with Elliot Stabler for the first time in over a year.

Elliot stared in stunned amazement at the person at his door. "Liv?"

"Hi, El,"

A/N: Let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next, will be a very significant discussion between Olivia and Elliot. You will also learn more about Cole and Becca.


	4. Crucial Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **_**Running up that Hill**_** owned by Placebo.**

**A/N: I did something different with chapter. I have added the song lyrics from **_**Running up that Hill**_** by Placebo in italics to reflect the undercurrent of Olivia and Elliot's discussion. I wanted readers to picture that song in the background as they read this chapter. Let me know what you think. As always thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

Season 14 The Comeback

First there are discussions then there are crucial conversations…

Elliot stared in stunned amazement at the person at his door. "Liv?"

"Hi El," Olivia whispered in a voice that sounded un-natural even to her ears. She swallowed hard taking in the first sight of her former partner in over a year.

Elliot stood there blocking the entrance way filling it up not just with his positioning but his presence as well. He leaned against the door frame with one hand on the upper half and his hip leaned against the other side.  
>Olivia saw the look of surprise and something she couldn't quite define quickly cross his face before a slow smile settled on his full mouth, a cocky smirk that Olivia was more than familiar with. Olivia didn't fail to notice that despite Kathy's concerns regarding Elliot's drinking that he looked great. Her eyes first connected with his arm, well- muscled and toned on display as he blocked the doorway. He was wearing a white tee shirt pulled snuggly against his chest and low slung jeans that hung casually at his waist his feet barefoot. Olivia forced her gaze back to his face. The biggest change was the beard. He had at least a four day growth of facial hair giving him a darker almost predatory look. Olivia swallowed hard feeling his perusal of her body one that was much slower than hers had been.<br>Elliot was stunned to see Olivia at his door. He couldn't hide his surprise or the unexpected rush of happiness that filled him but he quickly reined it in. Instead, he indulged his want letting his eye's feast hungrily on her knowing it would make her nervous and on guard which is what he wanted.  
>Olivia's nervousness increased as Elliot continued to look at her with that predatory look not speaking. "Can I come in?" Olivia asked forcing herself to sound more assured than she actually was.<p>

Elliot was silent as he smiled and dropped his arm from the door frame leaving her just enough room to slide by him their bodies almost touching in the exchange of space.

Olivia walked into the short hallway staring at the open living room to her right, her heart pounding in her ears. She turned back to Elliot half expecting him to still be in the doorway surprised to find him directly behind her. "So how have you been?" Olivia asked her voice struggling not to belie her nervousness.

"How have I been?" Elliot repeated his eyebrow rose in question. "That is not really what you came to ask is it?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Why are you here, Olivia?" Elliot asked bluntly.

Olivia nervously licked her lips as Elliot failed to budge from his spot his eyes fixed on her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Elliot laughed. "You want me to say it. Someone told you to visit. Poor Elliot, he just isn't coping well."

Olivia opened her mouth then closed it the expression on his face telling her it was better not to say anything at this juncture in the conversation.

Elliot stepped back from her. "Sit," He walked into the kitchen.

Olivia looked at the couch and reluctantly walked into living room to take a seat.

Elliot reappeared a minute later with two bottles of beer. He handed one to her.

Olivia not entirely sure of her footing in this situation took the beer and just stared at it. She looked up and watched as Elliot downed half of his in one swallow.

"Isn't that what they told you, poor Elliot," Elliot looked to her for confirmation.

"El," Olivia started sitting the beer bottle down on the coffee table.

"What I want to know is why you bothered after all this time?" Elliot said his eyes capturing hers.

"I wanted to know how you were. I wanted to know that you're okay." Olivia replied unable to tear her gaze from Elliot's.

"You don't want to know how I am," Elliot said bluntly.

_It doesn't hurt me. You wanna feel how it feels. You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me. You want to hear about the deal I am making._

"Yes, yes I do." Olivia said her voice earnest.

"I'm fine, Olivia." Elliot spat out.

Olivia stood up. "No, you're not. Elliot, please let me help." She implored.

_You. Do you really know about hell? _

"You really want to know. You want to know what it is like to wake up knowing every day that you killed an innocent girl. A girl your own daughter's age, do _you_ really want to know what that feels like, Liv?" Elliot glared at her.

Olivia felt the tears building. "El, I am so sorry. I want to know. I want to help if I can. If I could change it I would.

_If I only could make a deal with God get him to swap our places. I would be running up that road. Running up that hill. If I only could. _

"You can't," Elliot said his voice filled with anger and sorrow. "I wish you could. I wish you had never brought her back in. I wish you had never told her those men where there."

_You don't want to hurt me. See how deep the bullet lies. Unaware that I am tearing you asunder._

Olivia's eyes widened in shock and horror, a sick feeling settling into her stomach. "You blame me?"

"Yes," Elliot said knowing it was the one thing that would make her run, hurt her, get her away from here and allow him to stop his own hurting.

A single tear slid down Olivia's face quickly followed by another.

"I don't need your late sympathy, Olivia." Elliot said his own heart breaking a little.

"I am sorry," Olivia choked out. "I never meant for that to happen. God, if I could change that day Elliot I would."

"You can't."

"Please," Olivia reached over placing her arm on his. "Please let me help, whatever you need."

Elliot hated to see her apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault. He was crumbling with every tear that marred her beautiful face. He could not let her in it would hurt in ways he could not even begin to comprehend so he did the only other thing he could think of to push her away, to push the pain back. "Whatever I need, huh?"

Olivia nodded her heart now at gallop seizing hope in the opportunity to help Elliot and assuage her own guilt over Jenna. "Anything, El."

"Take off your clothes," Elliot challenged her.

"Excuse me," Olivia asked unclear that she heard what he said correctly, she couldn't have.

"You heard me the first time," Elliot stepped closer caging her body in. "Take off your clothes and let me fuck you bareback."

_There is a thunder in our hearts baby. So much hate for the ones we love. _

Olivia's hand immediately made contact with Elliot's face.

Elliot laughed rubbing his cheek. "I thought you said anything?"

"Fuck you, Elliot." Olivia glared at him.

"That's what you want, what you have always wanted isn't it?" Elliot stepped closer grabbing her tightly by both wrists and hauling her to him. "Tell me when my ex-wife sent you over here that the thought never crossed your mind."

Olivia pulled against his hold. "Let me go, Elliot. I should have never come over here."

"Yeah but you did," Elliot reminded her. "Come on, Olivia why don't we be honest?"

Olivia glared at him trying to break his grip.

"Tell me you don't want me, don't want this," Elliot said backing them up to the couch. He smiled down at her.

"I am only telling you one thing, Elliot. You need to let me go, _now_." Olivia struggled against his grip but was surprised suddenly when he dropped one of her wrists placing his hand at the back of her head and before she could react his mouth was hot and open on top of hers obliterating any thoughts rational or otherwise.

_Tell me we both matter don't we? Come on baby, come on darling let me steal this moment from you._


	5. Burning down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order. Dick Wolf does. I only own this story idea.**

**Season 14 ****The Comeback**

**Chapter 5 Burning down...**

**Author Note: This chapter is for Laura as she requested so nicely for an update.**

To say she was shocked would be a colossal understatement. To say she had been expecting it would have been a blatant distortion of the truth. But to say that she was unaffected would have been the biggest lie. His lips captured hers with intent and purpose; there was no hesitation, no moment of thought. Olivia gasped in surprise an act that Elliot wholly took advantage of.

Elliot launched a full on assault of her mouth thrusting his tongue inside her at the audible gasp of surprise that parted her full soft lips. Elliot could not lie, in thirteen years he had fantasized about that mouth on numerous occasions. Did those lips feel as soft as they looked? How did her mouth feel, her tongue taste? What kind of noises would come from that luscious mouth? Fantasy, did not hold one tenth the excitement of reality of the feel of those soft cushioning lips underneath his.

Olivia felt the warm weight of Elliot's mouth, the eager glide of his tongue moving in her mouth, rough textured and wet against her own. It was fast and slow, leaving Olivia's brain struggling to process to catch up. Her body however seemed to have no qualms in its reaction to Elliot. She pressed forward her body surging to meet his so damn eager, greedy for more contact more pressure wanting to crawl into his skin. Her lips worked in tandem with his sucking, pressing, and rubbing. Her mouth was tingling, her

body sweltering, she was burning inside and out burning from the touch of her former partner, her best friend, the man who for all intents and purposes had left her alone. She was shell shocked by the turn of events.

Elliot was quickly losing control over the situation and himself, as they tumbled together onto the couch, him on top of her. He hadn't intended for the mere touch of her to render him completely stupid. He pushed her legs apart with his own legs as he lay on top of her. His thighs provided ample strength for plying hers apart although she offered no resistance to his actions instead pressing upward as multiple sounds of satisfaction came from her throat. His hands which had been wrapped tightly around her wrists almost clenching in their grip, now loosened as his thumbs stroked the delicate skin of her inner wrists.

Olivia felt his left hand release her wrist as his roughened fingertips glided in a warm soft caress up and down the length of her arm. She heard Elliot's grunts as he shifted his body on top of her, his hips lifting and rising to fall into the inviting embrace of her pelvis. His mouth moved off of hers giving her only a second to catch her breath before she felt him thrust and grind into her. She could feel the bulge through his jeans heavy and insistent as it pressed into her core. Olivia body arched up as an exquisite sweet sensation shot through her core. She gasped as she felt Elliot's lips warm wet suctioning on the sensitive skin of her neck.

Elliot ground down onto her over and over reveling in the purring sounds she was making. Her legs restlessly moved against the outside of his until she finally blissfully gave in spreading and raising them. The movement enticed Elliot to move harder and faster.

Olivia was not thinking at this point her body reacting as if intoxicated by Elliot. Her moans climbing higher and higher in both pitch and intensity as their bodies moved in a rhythm that only they seemed to know. It wasn't enough, each grind, rock, and thrust only increasing the sweet ache that was rapidly building inside both of them. Elliot growled as they collided over and over, their bodies seemingly trying to grind their way through the clothes that separated them.

Olivia's hand clutched Elliot's bicep as her body bowed up rising to meet his, arched in pleasure as her inner muscles pulsated, her panties saturated in the throes of an intense climax. Elliot rubbed and rubbed against her body, his movements frenzied as his balls drew up his own orgasm cascading down the length of his shaft exploding out the tip wetting his briefs and jeans. They both lay their panting in stunned silence having both climaxed fully clothed.

Across town, Becca quietly opened the door to her apartment. It was dark in the entrance way and Becca let out a curse as she tripped over a pair of heavy work boots left haphazardly in the hallway. "Damn it, Cassidy,"

"Becca?"

Becca looked over at her roommate and best friend Maria Delgado who came around the corner black low slung yoga pants hung on her slim hips.

"Your boyfriend is going to kill me one day," Becca smirked dangling a black work boot in Maria's face.

"Sorry, Becca," Brian Cassidy's said emerging shirtless from kitchen loping one arm around Maria's waist while balancing a juice glass in the other hand.

"Yeah so start picking up the shoes, Cassidy." Becca teased tossing his boots back in the floor in the corner.

"How was your day?" Maria asked.

Becca shrugged. "Cole and I are still no closer on the Hammond case. Olivia came down to the station so we went for a little dinner."

"How's Olivia?" Maria asked leaning back against her boyfriend's chest taking the glass of juice from his hand.

"She's good," Becca answered hesitating slightly before continuing. "She went to see Elliot tonight."

Maria's eyebrows rose. "I thought he was missing in action,"

Brian rested his chin on Maria's head. "I think it is good for both of them. I never understood his disappearing act. Olivia was his partner and best friend."

"I really hope she is okay," Becca said sighing.

Maria and Brian jointly nodded.

Becca bid them goodnight exiting to the sanctum of her bedroom. She tossed her cell phone on the bedside table only to watch it start to vibrate incessantly. She laid back on the bed picking up the phone.

"Rebecca?"

"Hey, Chase." Becca answered to the sound of her fiancée's voice. Becca missed his quiet comforting nature since they had been separated with him in Iowa and her in New York.

"I miss you, Rebecca." Chase said softly.

"I miss you, too." She replied twisting her engagement ring around on her finger. "I miss everybody."

"I had dinner with your dad and mom tonight," Chase said. "They miss you, too. They are doing fine. Your sister started her first nursing school class, she is so excited."

"That is Maggie," Becca chuckled.

"Yeah," Chase said laughing. "You're off tomorrow?"

"Yes," Becca said.

"Any plans?" Chase asked trying to keep his voice innocent.

"You know what I do every Saturday," Becca said trying to keep the defensive tone out of her voice.

"He is my brother," Becca continued.

"I know that," Chase argued.

Becca sighed not wanting to have another argument about visiting her brother in prison. Her brother who had a major drug problem that led him to bad friends that led him to jail where he had been brutally gang raped. He was her brother and she loved him, she hated that Chase could not understand that or her drive to be at special victims. She hated it.

Elliot rose up breaking away from Olivia, the pain in his chest immense. He could feel himself on the abyss of confession, the words danced on the tip of his tongue begging for voice. He wanted her absolution, her comfort, her love but he couldn't do it, no the risk was too great. He would splinter and he was certain he would never be able to pull the pieces back together. He had been bottling up since that day in the bullpen. "Thanks," he said coolly putting distance between them. "That was good."

Olivia could feel the tears now burning behind her eyelids begging for release, tears of confusion, hurt, and anger. She struggled to sit up moving quickly off the couch. "Fuck you, Elliot."

Elliot avoided looking at her as she scrambled to the door. His heart was aching, screaming at him to stop this, to stop her. He flinched inwardly and outwardly at the sharp slam of the door. He was drowning.

Olivia quickly made her way to the elevator grateful when the door shut. She leaned against the elevator wall sliding down it as her body wracked with sobs. She had never felt so alone in her life.

**Author Note: ** I know this is a little dark but everybody is in a dark place right now. We are building to the climax and crux of the story. You will get to see what happened to everybody in this story, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Cassidy, Delgado, Morales, Joe Marlow, Judge Donnelly, Dean Porter, Huang, Casey, Chester Lake, and some other! I really hope you liked the chapter.


	6. Conflicts

Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf & NBC. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Season 14 The Comeback

Chapter 6

Conflicts….

Olivia wiped angrily at her tears with the back of her hand standing up in the elevator, anger quickly replacing sadness. Where the fuck did Elliot get off doing and saying those things to her, she thought. How dare he put his hands all over her like that, who the hell did he think he was? Olivia was seething by the time the elevator chimed its arrival to the ground floor. As she stepped out her phone rang.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"Hey, Olivia. It is Abby from Queens SVU. We got a kid for you."

Olivia listened refocusing her energy as she had done for many years back onto her job as Abby gave her case details. Olivia exited the building wrapping her leather jacket tighter around her as she stepped into the cool night air. She loved her new job as a special victim's navigator. Cragen had been excited when the position was created, stating it was perfect for Olivia. She navigated victims through the whole process from their first police encounter to their court hearing helping to be an advocate and set them up with the necessary resources. She still got to work with SVU and work with victims. It was different then actively working cases but about four months after Elliot left, Olivia had come to the realization that she just couldn't do it anymore not without her partner no matter how much she personally liked and respected Rebecca. Olivia slipped into the driver's seat of the her car pausing for just a minute to look back at Elliot's building before taking a deep breath and turning the ignition in the car.

Elliot picked up the beer bottle throwing it with a resounding smash against the other wall. "Fuck!" he yelled-smashing his fist against the apartment wall. His head was spinning, what had he just done?

Saturday morning, Rebecca found herself sitting at the hard circular table in the dismal waiting area of the prison that housed her brother. She watched as people came and went. She was familiar with the routine, the search of her belongings, the police guard standing in the doorway hand carefully placed over his gun. Today, she was just some junkie's sister. They had no idea she was a cop. It was not something she advertised nor something that she thought would, in any way help her brother's situation inside. She sighed staring at the doorway waiting for his appearance. About five minutes later and three nails bitten down, her brother appeared in the doorway. Becca's smile was big mirroring that of her older brother. He approached her squeezing her hand tightly across the table. "Hey sis,"

Rebecca smiled at him doing a quick metal inventory of his physical appearance. Same shaggy blonde brown shoulder length hair, same soft hazel brown eyes though once filled with warmth now they were wary filled with trepidation. "Hey, Jack. I missed you."

"You were just here last Saturday," Jack teased his sister. "You miss me already, Becca. You need a life little sis."

Rebecca smirked at him as she rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't miss me,"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly before catching her eye and winking at her.

Their conversation flowed without one word regarding her parents or sister. For them, Jack was dead. It was a hard pill for Rebecca to swallow, her parents had been so open and understanding growing up but there had been no going back the day her brother landed in prison. Rebecca remembered a different Jack though, the one who braided her hair, cleaned scraped knees, and beat up her jack ass boyfriends. The same Jack, who despite an aversion to police had helped support her getting into the academy. That Jack had been dying every day in prison. Rebecca would never forget seeing her brother bloodied, bruised raped by five men well within the ears of the prison guards. It had been an appalling experience one that had sent her filing for an SVU transfer. If she couldn't save her brother, she would be damned if she couldn't save someone else's family.

Cole threw the ball at Miri watching her dribble her way around their scrawny neighbor kid. He had to chuckle as the poor boy was schooled by his niece in the fine art of basketball. He gave her a high five. "You rock, Miri!"

Miri shot her uncle her best silly face momentarily dropping the ball. "Becca!" she cried out excitedly.

Cole turned around to watch his niece embrace his partner. Becca closed her eyes truly savoring the genuine warmth of the hug. "Hey, Miriam,"

"Are you gonna play with us, Becca?" Miri asked excitedly.

Becca shot Cole a look over the young girls head. "Sure,"

Cole balanced the ball against his stomach eyeing his partner's expression. Something was definitely up as her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Tim, the neighbor kid, jogged forward. "Cool boys against girls!"

Cole laughed at his eagerness and false bravado as he grabbed the ball and started dribbling away.

Becca slipped off her jacket dropping it on the driveway's pavement. "You better help your boy," she snickered at Cole watching Miri elbow the skinny boy, steal the ball and shoot.

Cole groaned.

They played for over an hour until the light started to dim and they were all sweaty. Tim's mom yelled for him that it was dinner time. Cole looked over at Becca who still had a shadow across her pretty features. "How about joining us for dinner, Becs?"

"Please," Miri begged sticking out her lower lip her face scrunched.

Becca laughed. "Okay, you can stop the face, I will stay. What's for dinner?"

"Manicotti, you're gonna help us make it," Cole grinned tossing the basketball over into the grass.

A half an hour later, Becca found herself elbow deep in a cheese mixture as Miri stuffed shells beside her and Cole made the most wonderful smelling tomato sauce. She smiled over at her partner grateful that he let her borrow his family for the night. She loved being around Miri, she reminded her of home of her sister and her brother, and of happy times that most days seemed so distant. "Thank you," she mouthed to Cole over Miri's head.

Cole smiled tousling his niece hair. "For what?" he mouthed back trying to look like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Becca shook her head at him earning her a loud chuckle which caused Miri to look up between them. "What?" she asked confused as they both laughed.

Dinner was wonderful filled with discussion of Miri's school, her favorite classes, how much she liked dance, and choir. Becca washed the dishes while Cole dried in companionable silence after he tucked Miriam into bed.

"So you want to tell me what happened today?" Cole asked taking a wet dish from her extended hand.

Becca shrugged.

"Becs, I know you. What happened?" Cole asked his dark brown eyes staring down at her lowered head.

Becca was so tired of keeping everything inside; she could not talk with her family not about Jack. Her fiancée believed everything was black and white, which left her no room to discuss her brother who was his self a poster child for the grey areas of the world. "I went to see my brother," she answered quietly.

Cole was slightly surprised. "You have a brother in New York?"

Becca nodded.

"That's a problem, Iowa?" Cole teased lightly bumping her hip with his.

"When he is in prison it is," Becca said softly her eyes tearing up.

Cole's hands froze on the dish, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

A/N: I promise this is an Olivia and Elliot romance, I am building up to the crux of the story but I need to have the characters in a certain place. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I was a little disappointed I got very few reviews for this or Monster but maybe I need to spice it up a bit. I will try to move it along a little faster. Next chapter there will be more Olivia and Elliot and Cole's reaction to Becca admission will it bring them closer?


	7. Apologies & Beginnings

Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf & NBC. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Season 14 The Comeback

Chapter 7

Apologies & Beginnings…

Cole set the plate aside reaching for another one. "You and your brother are you close?" he asked.

Becca nodded grateful that Cole had chosen not to immediately fixate on the prison comment. "Yeah, pretty close. He was a good brother, is a good brother." She quickly corrected herself.

Cole nodded. "Family is important,"

Becca nodded again handing him the last wet dish. "I think that but everyone else in my family is not on the same page."

Cole walked over to the freezer opening the door, waving a carton of ice cream in front of her. "How do you feel about rocky road?"

"I love it," Becca smiled.

"Good. How about we take this in living room and you can tell me about your brother?" Cole asked.

Becca grinned at her partner grabbing two spoons from the kitchen drawer. "Thanks, partner."

"Anytime, Gidget." Cole said side stepping her hand which moved out to swat at him. Cole followed her into the living room settling down on the couch with her, stretching his legs out in front of him on the coffee table.

Becca curled her feet underneath her body sitting sideways on the couch, she took the extended carton of ice cream and handed him a spoon in return. Avoiding conversation just a tad longer, she plunged her spoon into the sweet dessert. She licked her spoon clean as she passed the carton back to him.

Cole took a spoonful waiting patiently for his partner to start.

"Jack was involved indirectly in the murder of a twelve year old girl," Becca started staring at spot over Cole's shoulder. "He started doing drugs about three years ago; he was hanging out with a bad element at his job. He had just moved to the city and didn't really know anyone. I was still at homicide in Wisconsin. My parents were really angry when we came to see him the first summer."

Cole nodded as Becca paused, encouraging her to go on.

"He started a treatment program and things started to get better. I really don't know what happened in rehab but he met this girl in there and she was even worse than his previous crowd. It was a drug dealer's daughter who was killed and Jack was sentenced to twenty years. He can be out in ten if he behaves. I was the only one who came to see him from my family. My parents refused and my sister she is so young. I saw him the day he was sentenced and then a couple of days later in the jail infirmary. He had been beaten and raped." Becca's chin trembled. "I could barely recognize his face and he couldn't walk for a week."

Cole's jaw tightened as he watched his partner hold back tears.

"The guards led him down to the empty room, they let it happen." Becca hissed. "They did nothing to them. The next day I put in the papers to transfer to SVU in New York."

"I am sorry for your brother, Becs. I know about people being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Cole said softly visions of the night Ana had come from school her clothes ripped and torn, blood on her pants.

Becca nodded taking another spoonful of ice cream. "He didn't hurt that little girl, he wasn't even armed. He just had some crappy court appointed attorney who didn't even investigate. I believe him, Cole."

"I believe you," Cole said his face solemn. "I support you, Becs. Have you ever thought of getting another attorney, an appeal?"

Becca nodded. "I'm saving the money. My parents won't do it."

"What about Trevor Langdon?" Cole asked.

Becca scrunched up her face. "Langdon? He is such an ass."

"But an ass that wins case, Becca." Cole reminded her.

"And what am I supposed to pay him back with? Sexual favors?" Becca asked dryly.

"Hell, no." Cole frowned. "Maybe I can help, he owes me a favor."

"Really, you would do that?" Becca asked.

"Of course, I would." Cole replied.

"Thank you, Cole." Becca smiled at him.

"Becs?" Cole looked over at her.

"Yeah," Becca said looking up from the carton of ice cream.

"Did Langdon hit on you?" Cole asked his voice tight.

Across town, Olivia Benson had just made it back to her apartment building after spending much of the day at Queens, SVU. The other half had been spent with the victim at Mercy Hospital where she would be spending the night courtesy of a rather violent rape. Olivia sighed leaning her head against the elevator wall it had been a busy day which had in one sense been a saving grace allowing her not to replay what had occurred between her and Elliot the night before. Now with her work focus removed, as she stepped out of the elevator onto her floor the previous night's events flooded her head. Two steps out of the elevator and one look up her hall stopped her dead in her tracks.

Elliot was sitting in front of her apartment door his back to the wall his long legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes looked to be closed but he turned as though he sensed her arrival. Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip, she would never understand when that connection had happened when they had started being able to sense each other presence or place in space without even looking.

Elliot looked up seeing Olivia frozen motionless at the end of the hallway even from the distance where he was sitting he could see the myriad of conflicting emotions cross her face. Then, he saw the lone tear make its way down her face.

Olivia swallowed hard hating the tears that now were coursing down her face. Olivia Benson was not a crier. She didn't cry in front of Elliot. Weepy, yes, she had done that like when she had seen him in that hall after finding Sonya Paxton, their former ADA, dying or when she had been staking out Lucy's house trying to find out the kind of man her brother was. But full on tears, she had never done that and now she found herself balling like a baby.

Elliot stood up and within seconds he was at her side, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "I am sorry, so sorry, Olivia."

Somehow his apology made it worse, making her cry harder. She struggled to catch her breath to stop this wave of emotion pouring out of her.

"So sorry, Olivia." Elliot mumbled pulling her tighter and tighter into his embrace.

"I am sorry, too." Olivia choked out.

"Don't," Elliot whispered his mouth close to her ear. "You have nothing to apologize for,"

"Jenna," Olivia sobbed.

"No, no, no Olivia, it wasn't your fault," Elliot reassured her.

Olivia buried her head in Elliot's shoulder, her hands fisted in his shirt between them. She could feel the tears slowing becoming more sniffles. Her hands relaxed on his chest sliding up from their resting place on the upper muscular planes to around his neck.

Elliot refused to loosen his grip. She felt blissfully right in his arms, more right than anything should feel. Elliot's hands gently made their way up and down her back, caressing. Elliot breathed in the scent of her hair before gently placing a kiss above her ear. "I missed you so much, Liv."

Olivia smiled turning her face on his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck. "Me, too Elliot."

Elliot pulled back slightly causing Olivia to shift lifting her head. Her eyes were completely pink, her cheeks stained with streaks of tears. Elliot leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I am so sorry," he whispered kissing her a second time on the tip of her nose. His eyes drifted downward focusing on her trembling lips while visions of the previous night ran through his head. His body tightened in memory. His eyes moved upward briefly and when their eyes met, they both smiled. Elliot dropped his gaze back to her mouth as he slowly shifted forward just grazing her mouth with his.

Olivia felt the tingle the minute his lips brushed hers. The kiss was incredibly gentle, his lips warm and soft. Olivia leaned forward almost imperceptibly as their lips met again. This time slightly longer as their lips moved together mouths parted slightly, she could feel the warmth of his breath mingling with hers.

Elliot captured her pliant lip between his as his tongue took the opportunity to slide past her teeth, searching.

Olivia opened her mouth wider welcoming the friction, the warm glide of his tongue as it soothed, played, and caressed hers. The kiss was one of apology, friendship, love, warmth, and exploration. She had been waiting for that kiss all her life. That realization alone threw her for a loop.

As they parted attempting to catch their breath neither one of them was willing to let the space between them grow more than a centimeter. Elliot looked into her eyes feeling his pain easing as they reconnected and something more began.

A/N: We are getting close to the case that changes everything. Next, exploring new relationships and changing old ones. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Sweet Reconnections

Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf & NBC. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Season 14 The Comeback

Chapter 8

Sweet Reconnections…

Olivia did not know how much time passed in that hallway with Elliot's arms around, her his forehead pressed against hers. It would never be enough time, she decided, never enough.

Elliot reluctantly lifted his head from hers. "Olivia," he whispered her name softly.

Olivia looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his. She pressed her lips together nervously.

"Don't," Elliot whispered. "Don't be nervous. I think we should probably go into your apartment."

"Okay," Olivia said pulling back from Elliot feeling the loss of warmth immediately. She searched with shaking hands in her pockets for her keys. She fumbled at the door with her keys until she felt Elliot's warm hand enclosed her, steading it. Olivia swallowed hard as they turned the key together. Olivia pushed the door open. Olivia walked inside her apartment as she had done a million times over this time though was different. This time Elliot was walking in with her, this time it was after they had kissed, the apartment seemed different though Olivia knew it wasn't actually different. She headed straight for the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" Olivia asked falling into an old familiar pattern.

Elliot followed behind her placing a hand on her lower arm. "I'm good, Olivia."

Olivia looked down at his hand where it was resting warmly on her arm. "Okay, do you want to go in the living room?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded silently slipping his hand down her arm to her hand, squeezing her fingers before intertwining them. He tugged lightly leading her from the kitchen.

Olivia followed willingly to her living room where Elliot made his way to the sofa. He sat down surprising her by pulling her down into his lap. Olivia's face flushed with color and she caught her upper lip between her teeth.

Elliot reached up his fingertips trailing her full lower lip before sliding up caressing slowly over her cheekbone.

"Are we really doing this, El?" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah, I think we are," Elliot whispered back. "Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?"

Olivia looked him in the eye, her voice trembling slightly. "I think I have some,"

"I am sorry, Olivia. I should have called you. I…I was pretty messed up after that day in the squad room," Elliot said.

"Why didn't you come to me, El?" Olivia asked the hurt evident in her voice.

"Liv, I couldn't go to anyone. I didn't go to anyone," Elliot closed his eyes. "I shot a kid, an innocent kid. I killed her." Tears made their way steadily down Elliot's face.

Olivia reached up her fingertips wiping at the tears on his face even as her own coursed hot down her cheeks. "El, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed her. Every day I live with that fact, Liv. At first, I thought if I left it all behind, the squad, the job, and you, I would be able to move forward. But it got worse every time I looked at my kids, I was drowning. I started drinking it was the only time I could forget that I could breathe. I couldn't see you like that after your mom."

Olivia nodded.

"Liv, I still am not well. I don't sleep. I think about that day, constantly. I sometimes feel like I am going crazy. When you came over, I lost whatever grip I had. When you left that day after what I did, it about killed me," Elliot whispered. "I am so sorry that I hurt you like that."

Olivia nodded tears continuing to make paths down her cheeks.

"Please, Liv. I need you to forgive me." Elliot's hand now wiped at her tears.

"I forgive you," Olivia choked out unable to stop her tears.

"Baby," Elliot said softly. "Please baby, stop crying."

The term of endearment only caused more tears to stream down Olivia's face as nobody had ever used that or any term of endearment with her.

Elliot leaned forward kissing Olivia's eyelids, her tear stained cheeks, and finally her quivering lips. He kissed her mouth repeatedly tasting the salt of her tears.

Olivia kissed Elliot back feeling his lips soft and warm against hers. Her hands wound around his neck as she captured his upper lip soft and full between hers.

Elliot groaned taking advantage of her parted lips; he pushed his tongue inside past her teeth into her mouth. Kissing Olivia was much like how Elliot imagined Heaven would be like it, the feeling so incredibly intangible that it defied any human description. He could do it forever.

Olivia moaned as Elliot drew back. She smiled looking up at him from under her lashes. She pulled her hand back from his neck trailing it over his cheek watching as his hooded gaze followed her fingers. "This is real," Olivia whispered breathlessly.

Elliot reached up bringing her fingers to his mouth. "Very real," Elliot kissed her fingers.

Olivia closed her eyes. "I can't believe we are here, like this."

"It only took what, fourteen years," Elliot smiled at her.

Olivia grinned at him. "About that,"

"Liv, I went to an AA meeting today before I sat in front of your door for ten hours." Elliot made this admission quietly.

Olivia looked at him. "I am proud of you, El."

"Are you sure you want to take me on, this on?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," Olivia's answer was quick and firm.

Elliot smiled leaning forward capturing her lips again. "God, you taste like candy." Elliot whispered in between kisses.

Olivia moaned as their mouths met again and again each kiss more intense than the last. Elliot's tongue caressed hers back and forth making Olivia's head spin. God, could Elliot Stabler kiss and to think she had worked beside him for twelve years without knowing this fact.

Elliot's hand trailed along the bottom of Olivia's blouse as he hungrily devoured her mouth. His hand toyed with the hem before sliding underneath. Elliot let out a low growl as his hand made contact with warm skin of her back. His fingers splayed out pressing firmly to feel every delectable inch.


	9. Boundaries?

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Season 14 The Comeback

Chapter 9

Boundaries?

Olivia felt the warmth of Elliot's hand on her lower back. His fingers moved slowly against her skin their roughened texture deliciously inviting. An unescapable soft moan crept up and out her throat as his fingers moved up and down the base of her spine.

Elliot groaned hearing her moan. He wanted her so bad, he physically ached. He pulled her more firmly into his lap. Closer, that is what he needed, her closer. His fingers dipped lower following the column of her spine to the waistband of the back of her pants letting his fingers slide inside.

They broke apart, panting. Olivia trembled feeling Elliot's fingers going lower with each pass. His mouth captured hers again, his tongue plunging back inside her mouth, caressing hers.

Elliot's fingers brushed the top of Olivia's underwear. He let his fingers slip inside sliding down into the warmth. He cupped the smooth skin of her bottom, squeezing, not bothering to stop the growl that emitted from deep in his throat.

"El..." Olivia whispered against his mouth.

"Mmmm," Elliot mumbled capturing her lower lip and sucking.

Olivia whimpered in response.

"Olivia, Liv..." Elliot groaned. "God, you feel so good. Taste so good,"

Olivia felt Elliot easing them back onto her sofa. She slipped down into the cushions as Elliot turned them over. Olivia felt him adjusting himself over her. His knee wedged between her legs as he laid down on top of her. His hand had eased off her bottom and moved around to the skin of her waist.

Elliot squeezed her narrow waist lightly running the back of his hand over the taunt skin of her abdomen leaving goosebumps in his wake. Her skin was beyond soft. Elliot relished the way her abdomen tightened in response to his touch. "Liv," he moaned her name as his hand moved higher onto her ribcage. His hand kept moving higher and higher.

Olivia's back arched upward as Elliot's hand covered her bra covered breast. His mouth had moved to the skin of her neck. Olivia gasped at the dual sensation of his hand on her breast and his mouth sucking at her skin. His tongue flicked over her skin, licking languidly. Things were moving faster and faster. Olivia knew if they continued in this vein, Elliot would be inside her, they would be having sex. The thought shook her to her core. Was she ready for this, were they? "El..." Olivia whispered. "Elliot,"

Elliot lifted his mouth from her neck, reluctantly. He raised his head, looking down at her.

Olivia almost changed her mind. Elliot's face hovered over hers. His eyes dilated and hungry, drooped in lust. His breathing rapid and warm against her face. The look on his face made her ache between her legs, pure unadulterated want. Suddenly her mouth was incredibly dry. She swallowed hard. "Elliot, I think maybe we should slow down," Olivia whispered, her chest incredibly tight. What if he got angry, what if he left? In the past, she wouldn't have cared. No one had ever mattered enough for her to care. Elliot was her longest relationship with anyone except her mom. He was the longest relationship she had ever had with a man and the only man who knew her intimately. The thought of him leaving was unbearable but she was equally scared of giving up this last vesitage of herself. What would she have left if she gave it all up?

Elliot tried to steady his breathing. He looked down at her. She looked worried. Elliot brought his hand down from her breast resting it softly against her waist. "Okay," Elliot whispered. He leaned down and nudged her nose with his. "Liv, it is okay."

Olivia left the knot in her chest, untightening. She smiled softly. "Really? You would be okay with us waiting?"

Elliot softly kissed her keeping it closed mouth. "Yeah, I am okay with it. I mean I want you, badly. Really, badly but I can wait Liv. I would wait for you forever,"

"I promise it won't be forever," Olivia whispered leaning upward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. She sucked at his lower lip, opening her mouth, letting her tongue glide into the wet, warmth of his mouth. She slipped her hands around Elliot's neck, kissing him eagerly.

Elliot groaned kissing her back, pressing his body eagerly into hers. They grinded together repeatedly, their kisses growing more and more heated. Elliot shifted his weight moving his other leg between hers so that he was fully between her legs. He began to move over her, pressing downward against every upward movement of her hips. He rocked against her, his hand grasping her thigh and raising it high on his hip. "Fuck," he grunted.

Olivia moaned her hands going to Elliot's ass, grasping him there as they moved steadily and fully clothed to their mutual climaxes. Olivia cried out as hers hit first, her panties becoming wet as her body trembled.

Elliot thrust against her over and over. "Oh, God! Oh! Oh! Oh! Livia!" Elliot growled out his climax as his spilled into his pants.

Becca raised one eyebrow studying Cole's face in the darkness that had descended over the living room. "No, not really," Becca said answering his question, vaguely.

"Not really, what does that mean?" Cole said looking her in the eye, demanding more of an answer.

"He flirts," Becca shrugged her shoulders tucking her legs underneath her.

"You want me to talk to him?" Cole asked.

Becca laughed. "Cole, I can take care of myself. You know that,"

"Yeah, I know you can but you don't always have to," Cole said softly. "I got your back, Becs."

Becca smiled placing the ice cream carton down. She leaned forward on her knees and brought her mouth down on Cole's cheek. "Thank you, Cole. Thank you for tonight, for having my back." Becca stood up. "I should go,"

Cole's face was still burning from the barely there brush of her lips against his cheek. A reaction he wasn't expecting. "You want to stay?"

Becca's eyes widened.

"You can stay in my room and I'll take the couch. It's late," Cole said.

They both turned at the sound of the door. Ana, Cole's sister emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, Rebecca. I hope Miri was too much trouble this evening?" Ana asked her brother setting her keys down on the coffee table.

"She was fine," Cole answered. "Becs is going to stay over tonight. I am taking the couch,"

Becca rubbed her eyes, tiredly. "I am fine. I am cop, Cole. I can get myself home safely,"

Ana interrupted, seeing Becca's determination to leave in direction opposition to Cole's dtermination for her to stay. "Rebecca, you should stay. It is really coming down out there,"

Becca sighed looking at Cole. She was not winning this arguement. She was spending the night in her partner's bedroom, in his bed. Why did that freak her out so much?

A/N: Next up if readers would like the morning after, a night out, and the disappearance of one of SVU's own.


	10. Closer, closer and closer

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Season 14 The Comeback

Chapter 10

Closer, closer, and closer...

Becca sighed running her fingers through her long pale strands, she was staying there was no way around it.

"You're stayin, Becs," Cole said gruffly in his low baritone voice.

Ana nodded at Becca. "It really is a good idea. It is pouring out there," Ana shrugged her coat off, squeezing the water from her own dark wet strands of hair. She watched her brother cross the room to go down the hall. "Plus you know there is no arguing with my brother," she said giving Becca a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, don't I know that," Becca replied rolling her eyes.

Cole reentered the room. "Come on, Becs. I got everything ready,"

Becca somewhat reluctantly followed her partner. It really wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like they were sleeping together in his room. This was not a big deal, she repeated to herself as she stepped into Cole's bedroom.

The room was dark except for a small lamp at the bedside. The room was much like Cole, warm and inviting. Becca smiled weakly. "Thanks partner,"

Cole nodded and started to leave stopping at the door. "Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"You need something to sleep in?" Cole asked.

Becca swallowed hard. "I can sleep in my clothes,"

Cole shook his head and walked over to the dresser opening the second drawer and pulling out a shirt. He tossed it to Becca. "You're not sleeping in your clothes, Becs,"

Becca gripped the shirt. "Thank you. Night, Cole,"

"Goodnight, Becs," Cole said pausing briefly then turning to close the door behind him.

Becca took off her clothes folding and stacking them carefully on Cole's dresser. She slipped his tee shirt over head smirking as it fell way below her knees and off her shoulder. She laughed at her reflection in the mirror. She walked over to the bed where Cole already had turned down the navy comforter. She slipped inside dropping her head back on the pillow. She inhaled deeply surrounded by the masculine scent that was her partner. She swallowed hard at the flush of heat that enveloped her body at his smell. What the hell was wrong with her, it was just a bed. Just a bed where her partner slept every night in God knows what attire. Get a grip on yourself Rebecca, she thought. God, she was never going to get any sleep. She sighed as she turned and scrunched the pillow under her head.

Olivia yawned, stretching as she woke from a restful nights sleep. She smiled feeling Elliot's arm tighten around her waist. She couldn't fight the smile that crept across her face as she turned into his bicep that was tucked under her head. She placed a soft kiss there.

Elliot growled pulling her firmly back against him. "Too early," he groused.

Olivia laughed smiling against the skin of his arm.

Elliot nuzzled his nose against her hair inhaling deeply.

Olivia twisted around in his arms rolling to face him, she smiled. "Hi,"

"Hi," Elliot whispered back smiling at her.

"Thank you for being okay with last night," Olivia whispered softly her eyes fixed on his.

Elliot lowered his mouth to hers gently capturing her lower lip, a groan escaping his lips.

Olivia melted into his kiss. Her lips eagerly meeting his movement for movement.

Elliot let his hand drop from the curve of her waist to the enticing curve of her bottom, his hand kneading her through her jeans hugging her firmly to his body. Elliot pushed a thigh in between hers shifting her left leg up onto his hip. He pulled his thigh back once he completed the maneuver opting to press her snug against his growing erection.

Olivia pressed forward eager for the contact.

Elliot pulled his hand back to the top of her pants and wedged his hand inside. His fingers slipped under her panties to palm the warm skin of her bottom. He grunted grasping her there and then moving her firmly up and down the length of his erection. Elliot lightly nipped at her lower lip his breathing accelerating rapidly. "_Olivia_," he whispered his voice incredibly low sounding almost like he was in pain.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "_El_?" she questioned softly.

"_How __slow __do we have to go_?" Elliot asked his breathing heavy and rapid. "_I __want __to touch __you_,"

Olivia shivered her body trembling at the need in his tone and in his eyes. "_I __think __that __would __be __okay_," words came out quick and breathless.

Elliot's hand slid forward on her bottom slipping between her legs inside her panties.

Olivia closed her eyes, her teeth clamping down on her lower lip. With her leg resting on Elliot's thigh, she was wide open to his fingers and their explorations. She swallowed hard as she felt his fingers grazing her skin down there, their broad calloused tips exploring everywhere.

Elliot grunted tugging Olivia closer so that his hand could move further to the front. Her skin was incredibly warm and soft down there. He could feel the heat radiating off her. He slipped his fingers eagerly between her outer lips moaning against the softness of her mouth as he encountered the soft wet slickness between her legs.

Olivia gripped his shoulder her entire body trembling with the realization that this was Elliot touching her there.

Becca woke with a start taking a minute to recall where she was as she took in her strange surroundings before remembering Cole's argument that she stay over at his house last night. She sighed and sat up looking over at his clock, seven thirty on a Sunday. She pushed back the comforter knowing she would not get any sleep now that she was awake. She stood up, yawning and stretching. She made Cole's bed up neatly. She glanced around the room and contemplated whether her partner who always strolled in late might already be awake. She tip toed down the hall to the living room to find Cole's six foot plus frame strewn over the sofa. He was obviously still asleep, one arm thrown across his eyes and the other across the back of the sofa. Becca smiled softly until Cole shifted and the blanket fell off him onto the floor. Her sharp intake of breath was audible. She knew her partner was in shape, it was not something he could hide not even in clothes. His chest was enough to make a grown woman weep. Muscles upon muscles, biceps that were as big as her own thighs. His skin was that beautiful color between brown and white that made you wonder what his ethnicity really was. His waist narrowed wonderfully and the low pair of white boxer he was wearing showed cased the in cut of his hip bones. Her mouth went dry as her gaze went even lower. The outline of his penis evident through the sheer white cotton of the boxers. Her eyes followed the outline from top to bottom. God, he was huge and he wasn't even hard. How big did it get when he was hard, she wondered.

"Becca?"

Becca jumped about four feet in the air as she was startled out of her reverie by Cole's niece Miri.

"Miri," Becca whispered her hand clutching her chest. "You scared me,"

Miri grinned. "Sorry. He never wakes up early by the way,"

Becca nodded and reached down grabbing the blanket settling it over him. "Are you hungry?"

Miri nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go make something for your Cole and your mom," Becca said quietly ushering Miri out of the living room still trying to shake the erotic image of her partner out of her brain.

An hour later, Cole woke to the sounds of music and smell of breakfast. He groaned stretching his frame out on the sofa and almost knocking the lamp from the end table. He swung his legs to the side, reaching for his jogging pants and his over sized tee shirt. He walked to the kitchen following the sounds and smells to find Becca with Miri dancing around the room to the Lady Gaga while they flipped pancakes on the griddle. Cole grinned as leaned against the door jam taking in the scene in front of him.

A/N: This story does not get as many reviews but I had a request to update so I did. Up next if readers are still interested just how far do Olivia and Elliot take their make out session, Becca and Cole continue to realize new feelings for one another, and the big disappearance that kicks everything off. By the way, in upcoming chapters you will find out just how innocent Becca is and Cole most certainly is not which I hope will make for some hot smut! Of course, there will be hot Olivia and Elliot smut as well!


	11. The day before

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. Edge of Glory belongs to Lady Gaga.

Season 14 The Comeback

Chapter 11

Cole caught his niece's eye as he leaned his six foot four inch frame against the door jam. He smiled and placed a sole finger to his mouth signaling her silence. She gave him an imperceptible nod. He moved slowly, quietly as he danced up behind his partner. He grinned trying to hold back his laughter as his partner sung loudly and of key to Lady Gaga's song Edge of Glory while she danced around his kitchen in his shirt in nothing but his shirt.

"There ain't a reason you and me should be alone, tonight," Becca sang out, loudly. "I need a man who thinks its right when it's so wrong."

Cole continued to dance behind her before placing his hand lightly on her hip, admiring her twitching ass. God. She had a perfect ass for such a small girl. He laughed when she jumped.

"Cole!" Becca startled.

He grinned crookedly at her, flashing a row of perfect white teeth against that sexy caramel colored skin.

"Mornin," he said his voice low and seductive even without intent.

Becca shivered slightly before snapping herself out of. She was not another one of Cole's groupies; she was his partner for god's sake. She was not about to join the long list of girls that had been charmed out of their panties based on the winning combo of that voice and smile no matter how seductive each was. Becca hit his arm. Hard.

Olivia smiled up as she watched Elliot move around her kitchen. He hummed as he worked over her stove. Olivia leaned against the counter studying him as he shifted the eggs around in the skillet. He was in her kitchen, making her breakfast. Elliot Stabler. It was almost surreal. She resisted the urge to touch him to reassure her self that he was there. She did not want to freak him out, right now. They were in a delicate place. He was in a delicate place.

"Liv," Elliot said from his position at the stove without turning around.

"Mmm," Olivia answered trying to appear nonchalant not like she was bursting with a heady combination of anxiety and happiness.

Elliot sat the pan down on the stovetop. He turned around slightly extending a hand.

Olivia smiled as she pulled back from the counter and approached him arms folded. Protecting her self. Always.

Elliot recognized the behavior, her trepidation. He slipped his hand into her folded arms, tugging them apart. "This is going to work," he whispered without hesitation.

"I know," Olivia whispered back. Her voice broke a little mid sentence.

"You gotta trust me, Liv." Elliot looked into her eyes.

Olivia looked up and into his blue eyes. She had looked at those eyes for twelve years before he had disappeared. Everyday, she had found hope, comfort, and family in them before he went away. Her chest tightened. She remembered the day Cragen had told her.

"He's not coming back, Olivia."

Cragen had continued speaking, but her world had stopped with those five words. The words had reverberated in her head over and over. Time had stopped. Her heart had stopped. Elliot had left her. The memory flooded her with unwelcome fear. She had started coming apart at the seams that day and it had never gotten completely better. Now, here he was asking for her trust and faith. Asking for her to open her heart. Before the pain had almost stopped her completely. She swallowed hard looking into his pleading blue eyes and did the only thing could. "I trust you, always. Above anyone else, El." Olivia whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. After all, they were Benson and Stabler.

Munch, Fin, and Brian sat at the diner contemplating their breakfast choices. Munch sat his breakfast menu down on the Formica counter top, reaching for the sugar for his coffee. He frowned.

"What's wrong old man?" Fin asked.

Munch made a face. "Look at this," he shook the container at Fin. "All processed. There is not a single packet of real sugar in this and we wonder why disease is so rampant in this country. They are killing us with artificial this and that. No wonder IQ points are slipping nation wide."

Fin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can find a conspiracy anywhere, man."

Brian Cassidy laughed at their exchange.

Munch smirked at him. "Don't laugh. You're children will inherit this crap. If you ever get off your proverbial ass and ask that girl to marry you."

Brian shifted nervously in his seat reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a small box that he proceeded to shove across the counter in Munch's direction.

Munch cocked one eyebrow, questioningly. "You actually bought it?"

Brian nodded.

Fin looked at the box. "Open it man."

Munch smiled and opened the box.

"What do you think?" Brian asked. "Do you think she will like it?"

Fin looked over Munch's shoulder. "Not bad."

Munch nodded. "The ring is nice Cassidy. You just got to wonder if you have completely sold her on you." Munch smirked as he dodged the sugar back that flew at his head.

Becca opened the door to her apartment to see her roommate vacuuming. "Hey," she said as she dropped her keys on the hallway table.

"Hey," Maria said. She turned off the vacuum and turned to Becca. "Thanks for calling last night. I was worried."

Becca bit her lower lip, slipping down onto their cream colored sofa. "Sorry about that," she said as she kicked her shoes off.

"So where were you that you forgot our pack, chica?" Maria long dark ponytail swung grazing her left shoulder as she fixed her best cop gaze on her friend.

Becca snickered. "Other cops don't fall for that crap, Maria. Anyway, I figured you and Cassidy would love having the place to yourselves."

"Oh, we did. We enjoyed it very much, everywhere." Maria grinned.

Becca looked down at the couch and back up at Maria. "Gross!"

Maria laughed as she jumped up. "By the way your fiancée called last night. I told him you got called back in."

"Thank you," Becca replied, quietly.

"And Becs…" Maria said.

Becca looked up at her, expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Tell Cole thank you for letting me know where my roommate was so I didn't actually have to worry." Maria grin widened. "Except for maybe about her virtue."

Becca took aim at her with the couch pillow."

Casey smiled as she opened her cell up staring down at the incoming text. She shot a quick look at a very busy Jack McCoy before typing her reply. "I love you, too."

Olivia looked over the table at Elliot as they enjoyed breakfast. She smiled at him. "So…" she started.

Elliot looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Karaoke?" Olivia grinned.

Elliot looked confused.

Olivia laughed. "You have been gone a while Stabler. Things have changed. Friday's are Karaoke night at Munch's."

"Seriously?" Elliot asked as he laid down his fork.

Olivia grinned her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Are you up for it?"

Elliot shook his head. "Karaoke at Munch's? As ready as I'll ever be."

A/N: A night of fun, friendship, and romance leads to a disappearance of one of their own as 14 days of hell begin.


End file.
